WakkoXReader (Words)
by sybrinas
Summary: I started writing this request back in May, but I've just now gotten around to finishing it. Enjoy :p


Your POV

The dining hall was bustling with yet another reunion for Warner Brothers Studios. My uncle, Plotz, has decided this would probably be the last toon reunion he would be in charge of because of his old age. I've begged my dear uncle to invite me to one of the reunions for ten years now... It's finally my turn, at the crisp age of 17.

As I made my acquaintance with the different toons, the dining hall seem to slowly adding more and more retired characters. As i finished talking with yet another toon, a specific set of siblings caught my eye. I made my way over to the notorious Warner trio, to greet yet another few toons. Plotz had once told me, that once a toon was finished with their cartoons and cameos, they begin to age. The Warners only ended their careers six years ago, putting them all six years older. They were all taller, and they had grown into their looks, as they seem to take more care of their appearance.

I made my way over to the trio to finally make an acquaintance with them. As soon as I made my way up to the siblings, I noticed my uncle talking to them.

"I never thought I'd enjoy having a conversation with you, Yakko, but you certainly have grown a little." Yakko laughed back with the CEO, with a sip from his champagne glass full of soda, (As most toons at these parties are underaged, and no alcohol is set out for said reason). Upon noticing me, Plotz held out his hand towards me. "Ah, (Y/N), I'd like you to meet the Warners." He pulled me into a side embrace. "And this is my niece, (Y/N). She's been talking about coming to one of these reunions for quite some time now. Say, why don't you guys get acquainted while I go get us a drink (Y/N)."

With a quick hand shake, Yakko introduced himself and his siblings. Instead of the old cartoonish greeting, Yakko and Wakko simply stated, "we're the Warner brothers," as their sister did her greeting. Plotz returned with our fancy looking sodas, and we found a table. Plotz continued to be in amazement, as Yakko continued talking more grown up than ever.

Plotz's secretary called him away from us for something he needed to help with leaving me to my peace with the Warners. Throughout the night, I learned Yakko had reached the age of 20, while Dot and Wakko were only 16 and 17, respectfully. The siblings no longer take part in destroying the lot, instead they have all found jobs outside of Warners. The theme still holds true though, as Dot is still cute, Yakko still continues to talk, and Wakko hasn't spoken a word all night based on the amount of food being shoved in his mouth.

Dot had been speaking lightly, as she added to Yakko's stories or thoughts, but I had yet to hear the infamous liverpool accent from the middle child.

The night went on, and I stayed with the Warners, as Yakko told basically every story they ever had happen. When the night was coming to an end, I made my way out of the building with the trio, and stopped to say goodbye.

"It was great to meet you, (Y/N), and I'm sure my siblings feel the same." Yakko said reaching to shake my hand again.

"You bet." Dot added. Taking her turn to shake my hand.

"You know, you never said anything tonight." I stated looking towards the toon, who is still donned in his famous red cap. He looked up at me, and reached his hand out.

"Sorry, the food was good. Besides, with Yakko talking, who can get a word in elsewise," Yakko looked over at his brother with a fake look of offence. "I-It was nice to meet you, (Y/N). Sorry we didn't talk much."

"Well, Wakko, if you want to talk to her, why don't you just walk her home? You're staying with Plotz, right? You know where he lives, Wakko. You could talk on the way there." I noticed a red tint make its way across the middle siblings face. 'Was he embarrassed?' The thought wouldn't leave my head as his siblings waved to me one last time before walking towards the water tower they still inhabit.

Plotz doesn't live on the lot, as expected. No one lives on the movie lot, rather than some of the toons. He lives a few blocks outside of it, so I'd have some time to actually, finally meet the youngest brother. As soon as we started walking, he asked if I'd ever watched their cartoon. Of course I had, and I told him so. I said I loved his character, and have wanted to meet him for a long time.

"Sorry, it's not what you expected, I know," Wakko replied to my mentioned statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the same Wakko, I mean, when we are just with each other we are. We are still silly and almost the same as all those years ago, but we try to behave better now. We had to so we could get jobs, and stay on the lot. WIthout a job here, nothing is forcing Plotz to let us stay. He would've thrown us out," Wakko admitted. It was understandable that they chose to act more respectfully. "Besides, we just kinda grew up anyway."

"I still think it's awesome to have met you guys. Even though you didn't talk much."

"Sorry again." We turned the last corner, and I could see my uncle's apartment complex just ahead. (He obviously lived in the penthouse).

"What's eating you, Wakko? I don't remember you being so apologetic..." After another apology, I stopped walking, and turned to the toon. "What's going on in your head, dude?"

"I-It's nothing." There was a pause, before my stare lead him to finally speak up. "It- You're just really pretty." I felt the blush creep up my face, as I watched it creep up his. I looked down from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I made it weird, Uh,"

"N-No, I just didn't expect it," I interrupted. Suddenly curiosity got the better of me. "You really think so?" I started walking again, keeping my eyes from him. I could feel him look up at me, as he journeyed next to me.

"Absolutely. I was just told to- I needed to keep my head. I needed to keep behaving. Especially with you, you're Plotz's niece. We needed to make a good impression. There was a lot of pressure there. We stopped doing the "Hello Nurse" thing after our show cancelled, so I didn't really have a way to say it."

I didn't even think of my relation to Plotz causing toons to be nicer to me. Were people actually enjoying my company? Like Yakko? Or was it because I was introduced by the CEO? It didn't really matter whether Yakko actually liked me or not. Wakko seemed genuine.

Upon arrival at the building, I turned to Wakko to give a goodbye.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'm glad I finally got some words out of you." I nudged his shoulder, and started to head towards the door. Just as my hand reached the handle, I heard him whisper my name. He was barely audible, but I still got it, and turned to face him.

"M-Maybe, I could give you a tour of the lot tomorrow? You know, see where the magic happens. I'm sure you could get more words out of me then." I rubbed the top of his hat, and smiled at his almost irritated face.

"I'd like that," with that, I made my way to the door. I gave one last smile, while he returned it, and made my way up to my uncle's flat to wait for tomorrow night.


End file.
